Sex, drugs and rock'n roll
by Ego-Cie
Summary: UA Il faut lire pour savoir, vu que nous somme nul en résumé nous allons vous épargner cette horreur...mdrr [slash] HikaruAkira, et plein d'autres...
1. Chapter 1

**Préambule**

Titre: Sex, drugs and rock'n roll

Auteurs : Ego & Cie

Rating: M (slash: rapports homosexuels MxM, violence, sex, drugs, descente aux enfers…)

Disclamer :

Ego & Cie : Ils sont à nous rien qu'à nous...n'est ce pas ?...

Tous les persos : NAN on est pas a vous !!!!!

Ego & Cie : SI !!!!!

Tous les persos : Non on est à Takeshi Obata et à Yumi Hotta.

Ego & Cie : mince...

Résumé : La rencontre entre Hikaru, un junkie rockeur et complètement décalé et Akira, jeune fils d'un grand PDG d'entreprise, sage et discipliné ne ce fait pas sans étincelles. Deux êtres complètements différents qui vont apprendre à ce connaître...Ensemble ils vont plongés dans les ténèbres et la déchéance.

Mots des auteurs : C'est notre première fic alors soyez indulgent. Nous vous souhaitons un bon voyage dans notre monde imaginaire. Toutes ressemblances avec des faits existants seraient complètement fortuites. C'est Ego qui écrit les chapitres du point de vue de Hikaru et Cie ceux du point de vue d'Akira. Voilà petit message passez nous espérons que vous apprécierai notre histoire et que vous ferez péter les reviews !!!!!!


	2. POV hikaru

**Hey angel of my nightmare! Are you here tonight?**

POV Hikaru...

Je suis Hikaru, Hikaru Shindo. J'vais bientot avoir 17 ans. Et ce matin, j'ai une affreuse gueule de bois. Je bois beaucoup trop souvent, je me demande comment mes vieux font pour ne pas s'apercevoir que leur fils unique est un dépravé. Ou alors ils sont aveugles.

Faut avouer que je suis magnifiquement beau, et ce fait est incontestable. J'ai deux mèches blondes décolorées qui me tombent sur les yeux, et le reste de mes cheveux fins est brun, avec quelques reflets dut à mes diverses colorations datant de differentes phases de ma vie. J'ai un visage assez anguleux, comme tout asiatique qui se respecte. Je dispose d'un piercing au labret décalé gauche qui date de cette année. Que je l'aime ! Je suis grand et fin, ceux qui attirent les filles et les mecs par la meme occasion. Par contre, je deteste ma peau blanche. C'est horrible. Mais je suis quand meme irrésistible. Et oui, je n'ai pas l'orgeuil dans ma poche. Pride, en anglais. Voyez comme je suis cultivé. Je parle aussi russe à mes heures perdues.

Je vis à Tokyo, capitale surpeuplée. D'ailleurs, j'ai rendez-vous à l'autre bout de la ville dans moins d'une heure. Tant pis, cette fille peut attendre. J'ai pris la relève de Don Juan.

Je fouille dans la poche de mon jean noir. Merde. Plus de frics pour prendre le métro. Faut que je retourne faire la manche aux vieux. Qu'est ce que j'ai horreur de ça.

Je descends donc l'escalier en lambris et arrive dans le salon où ma mère regarde la télévision. Seule, puisque mon père n'est jamais là.

« 'Man, j'peux avoir 100 yens s'il te plait ? »

Ma mere se retourne, effarée. J'espère qu'elle ne remarquera pas les marques de fatigue sur mon doux visage.

« Hikaru ! Tu es sur qu'il est prudent de sortir avec la tête que t'as ? »

Pourquoi voit-elle toujours ces choses là ?

« Mais oui pu... ! Je veux dire mais oui très chère mère. »

Je me retiens de l'insulter, encore une fois, je m'emporte trop souvent, beaucoup trop. Quel self-controle ! J'ai homis de dire que la modestie n'etait pas mon fort.

« Bien Hikaru. Je t'en prie, prends dans mon sac, je n'ai vraiment pas envie de me lever. »

Dit plutot que tu veux pas te bouger le cul la vieille. J'attrape son sac immonde en cuir marron- peau de vache. Tiens, ça lui convient parfaitement.

Je prends le portefeuille, l'ouvre à la vas-vite et prends 200 yens. C'est pour m'avoir fait déplacer jusqu'à elle.

Je lance un « A plus tard » bafouillé. Elle est sourde de toute façon. Depuis le temps que je remène des personnes dans ma chambre en douce, elle croit toujours que ce sont des amis, elle n'entend pas les râles de jouissance. Elle m'écoeure avec son amour étouffant. Elle n'aurait pas put me faire un frangin avant sa ménopause ?

Bon, enfin dehors, je respire l'air frais. Encore 21 minutes précises avant mon rendez-vous. J'arrive à la station de métro la plus proche de chez moi, mais j'ai l'irrésistible envie de faire déplacer quelqu'un pour qu'il me transporte jusqu'au lieu dit. Finalement, je m'engouffre dans le métro. Y'a toujours trop de monde. Ils ne savent pas qu'il y a des personnes qui essayent de respirer à coté d'eux.

Trois quarts d'heure plus tard, je suis au lieu. Okay, j'ai un peu de retard. Même beaucoup. Mais peu importe. Je suis dans un parc plutot calme et désert. Et elle est là, assise nonchalemment sur un rebord du mur de pierre. Je n'ai que peu de temps à lui ceder. Ma vie est tellement remplie.

Elle a des cheveux chatains clairs qui flottent dans la brise légère en cette chaude après-midi. Elle a les traits typiques d'une asiatique, MAIS. Oui, il y a un 'mais'. Mais elle est riche, elle étudie dans un des lycées les plus réputés de la région. Et voila toute la difference, voila pourquoi je dois lui accorder un peu de mon temps si précieux, pour son argent.

Je dois dire que je n'ai pas vraiment le physique d'un asiatique, et en plus de ça je parle anglais très couramment. Elle prend elle aussi sa part.

Je m'approche d'elle, et lui lance un sourire.

« Hii Takara ! Comment vas tu ? »

Je l'embrasse furtivement.

« Je vais comme une fille qui a attendue plus d'une demi-heure, c'est à dire frustrée. Où étais tu enfin Hikaru ? »

Je penche la tête légèrement sur la gauche et prends place à coté d'elle.

« Excuse-moi mais j'ai dut prendre le métro. Il y avait tellement de monde. Moi je n'ai pas un chauffeur ! »

Zen, calme. Reste calme Hikaru. Takara s'approche et dépose un baiser sur mes lèvres. Avec elle pas d'amour, juste du fric et une histoire de cul.

« Tu aurais dut m'appeler ! Ton portable te sers bien à cela ! Mais bon, je te pardonne. »

En parlant de portable, le mien vibre dans ma poche. Je me lève et le récupère en dépliant le clapet.

« Here Hikaru. Who is calling me? »

J'écoute avec attention, et pourtant je sens le regard Takara sur moi. C'est pas le moment, elle tombe mal, mais j'ai besoin de ce fric, plus que tout.

« Bien, je serais là d'ici...Comptes une bonne heure ! J'ai quelque chose à faire. »

Je raccroche aussi sec. Takara me fixe, mais ça ne me met pas mal à l'aise le moins du monde. Au contraire.

Elle se lève à son tour.

« Dis moi, Takara, peux tu me déposer quelque part ? Comme convenu, tu auras ce que tu voudras. »

Elle affiche un sourire enfantin.

« Bien, Hikaru suis moi. »

Nous arrivons devant une voiture aux vitres teintées, une voiture de luxe. Je sens le fric d'ici. Devinez qui va s'en mettre plein les poches ? Moi. Je jette un regard à la jeune femme.

« Tu penses toujours à tout dis moi »

« Et je n'ai pas finit de te surprendre... »

Le chauffeur vient nous ouvrir et je laisse Takara passée avant moi. Politesse Money. Love Money.

Je referme la porte sur nous et dévisage le chauffeur dans le rétroviseur. Il aquieste silencieusement et remonte la vitre teintée qui sépare le compartiment des passagers.

J'embrasse Takara fougeusement. Je sais ce que j'ai à faire. Ma motivation, l'argent et les liasses de billets. Avec cela, le groupe peut avancer.

Aaah, j'oublais. Je ne vous ai pas encore parlé de mon groupe, Bloody Heart. Je me souviens encore comment cela à commencer.

Je devais avoir presque 12/13 ans. J'étais jeune, innocent, talentueux et beau. Je ne me fais pas d'illusions, non. J'allais au collège, en cinquième. Et oui, je ne séchais pas couramment. J'avais des notes excellentes. J'étais tellement fort.

Un jour, je me suis mis à jouer subitement de la guitare, une vieille guitare. Et j'ai découvert ma voix sublime. D'ailleurs celle-ci je l'ai toujours.

Je jouais à ce sport ridicule, le go, quand j'ai rencontré Yashiro. Il jouait aussi de la guitare. Une amitité s'est construite en douceur entre lui et moi.

« Hikaru, dis, on fait un groupe ? »

Yashiro gamin, une horreur. J'avais toujours une folle envie de lui cracher dessus ou de lui mettre un poing dans son joli visage.

« Yashiro tu m'soules. Laisse moi réflechir... »

Nous fetions nos 14 et 13 ans respectifs, 13 pour Yashiro, 14 pour moi. Puis nous avons décidé d'integrer un groupe, « Three Sun In My Sky ». J'étais doué dans un groupe foireux. C'est à cette époque que je me suis dévergondé. Et oui, petit coincé deviendra grand drogué. Je me suis tapé la chanteuse et le batteur. Enfin, j'ai rencontré Mitani, bassiste depuis des lustres, et son sourire sadique prononcé. Il a le même age que moi. A une de nos premières soirées, lui, Yashiro et moi, il était tellement bourré qu'il ne se souvient même plus de ce qu'il a commis. Mais moi je le sais. C'est d'ailleurs la seule fois où je l'ai mis dans mon lit.

Par un élan de pitité, je lui ai quand même dit. Ca ne l'a pas déranger le moins du monde. Cette aventure nous a lié. Mais j'ai jamais touché Yashiro. Faut pas déconner. Okay, il est pas mal, mais c'est tout. C'est un ami. Et j'veux pas dissoudre B.H. à cause d'une histoire de cul.

C'est à cette époque que Mit', Ya', et moi même avons fondés Bloody Heart. Mais il nous manquait un batteur. C'est alors qu'_elle_ entre en scène.

Akari, amie d'enfance. C'est une des seules qui m'a poussé dans les bras de mère musique. Mais je la trouve trop moralisatrice. Hikaru par-ci, Hikaru arrete de fumer, Arretes de boire, te drogues pas, ca va bien 5 minutes tout ça. Je sais plus si c'était avec elle que j'ai eut ma première, non, en fait je ne sais plus. Mais elle s'est tout de suite tournée vers la gente féminine et delessant la gente masculine. Je ne m'en plein pas. Elle est jolie et tout, mais si je couche un jour avec elle, ce sera comme avec ma mère. J'ai des hauts le coeur tellement je m'imagine bien la scène. Je lui dois quand meme une fière chandelle. Elle étudiait l'italien, il me semble, quand elle a rencontré Waya, seul adulte du groupe. Il est notre garent, notre mentor. Enfin bref, de fil en aiguille, il est devenu le sage, le batteur. Il s'est vite lié d'amitié à nous.

Bloody Heart a maintenant 2 ans. On est tous fauchés. Mais on s'aime. De plus, j'suis le leader, le chanteur à la voix d'or qui rapporte des millions de yens. L'emblème.

Je suis assis sur la banquette de la voiture de Takara, en boxer moulant gris. Elle, elle vient juste de se réhabiller. J'suis vidé. C'est le cas de le dire. Mais faut que j'assure encore une répète à chier. Les autres sont à chiers. Moi, je suis toujours parfait.

J'enfile comme je peux mon jean slim noir et je ressers ma ceinture à clous. Takara m'observe en me dévourant des yeux. Je le sais puisqu'elle se mort la lèvre. On baise et elle me regarde toujours avec ses yeux ardents. Elle est pas humaine. J'oublais, c'est une femme.

J'enfile mon Bleeding Star noir aussi. Takara vient et m'embrasse langoureusement. J'lui ai rien demandé. Mais bon, le fric, le fric. Garde cela en tête, Hikaru !

Je jette un regard contre la vitre teintée noire. On se trouve devant l'immeuble où Bloody Heart répète généralement.

J'ouvre la portière mais Takara me retient. Je l'embrasse langouresement, pour des quelques billets en plus, tandis qu'elle glisse une liasse de billets dans la poche avant de mon slim.

Je me dirige enfin vers l'immeuble et j'entends la voiture démarrer. Mes cheveux vollent dans l'air frais. Je sors les billets de ma poche. Jackpot ! Un peu plus de 800yens. J'suis vraiment un dépravé. Coucher pour du fric. Mais c'est convulsif. Faut bien gagner sa vie. Et puis c'est sans sentiments. Pas d'implications. Juste pour baiser. Mais moi ce serait le fric, Takara la baise. On se complète.

Je monte les eslciaers délabrés de l'immeuble en ruine et insalubre, quand j'arrive au sixième étage de cet immeuble. J'ouvre la porte de bois, délabrée quand je vois une déferlante de cheveux rouges qui me fonce droit dessus. J'ai envie de hurler. Ou de la frapper.

« Hikaru ! Regarde ta tête ! Tu as encore bus hier soir ! Avoue ! Et puis, je t'ai vu arriver avec cette...cette Takara ! Encore pour du fric ! », hurle Akari.

C'est bon Akari, j'ai pas à me justifier envers toi, je soupire. Et laisse Takara en dehors de cela. Elle n'y est pour rien...

Tu as quand même ¾ d'heure de retard ! se calme t'elle.

J'entre finalement, et je vois Mitani courir dans ma direction. J'ouvre les bras et il se jette dedans. Je caresse doucement ses cheveux.

« Heureux de te retrouver Hikaru. Que serait Bloody Heart sans leur leader ? »

Je sais, je sais Mit'. Moi aussi je t'aime.

Je me détache et me tourne vers Yashiro qui me regarde méchamment. Je lui envoie un rictus peu flateur qu'il me retourne par un regard mauvais.

« Hikaru, t'as apporter du fric au moins pour faire pardonner ton retard ? »

Je sors la liasse de billets et la respire avidement. J'aime l'argent. Je suis tellement matérialiste. Je lance un sourire aimable à Waya qui répond par un sourire satisfait envers mes amis les billets.

« Y'a 800 yens, dis-je. Je prends 200 pour moi, le reste est pour BH. »

Youpi ! s'écrie Mitani.

C'est pour payer ta dose, c'est ca ? réplique Akari.

Elle m'exaspère cette fille, elle croit que je suis un drogué fini.

« On s'endort pas les petits, répète ! » m'exclamais-je en prenant ma guitare posée contre le mur. Qu'est ce que je l'aime celle là ! Elle est si belle, si noire, si lisse, un peu comme moi.

Pour le moment, Bloody Heart ne fait que des reprises, et en ce moment, Oasis- Wonderwall.

Je branche mon ampli et les autres font de même, je pousse ma guitare sur le coté et prends le micro dans mes mains. J'entends lointainement Waya dire « 1, 2, 1, 2, 3, 4 ! ». Les sons résonnent dans les amplis. Yashiror ne vaut vraiment rien à la guitare, que dalle ! J'suis bien meilleur. Les paroles coulant sur mes lèvres.

« **Today is gonna be the day  
That they're gonna throw it back yo you  
By now you should've somehow  
Realised what you gotta do  
I don't believe that anybody  
Feels the way I do about you now **

**Backbeat the word is on street  
That the fire in your heart is out  
I'm sure you've heard it all before  
But you never really had a doubt  
I don't believe that anybody feels  
The way I do about you now **

**And all the roads we have to walk are winding  
And all the lights that lead us there are blinding  
There are many things that I would  
Like to say to you  
But I don't know how"**

Je prends ma gratte et commence à jouer. J'aime cette chanson, je m'aime. Je suis tellement doué.

« Because maybe**  
**You're gonna be the one saves me?**  
**And after all**  
**You're my wonderwall

Today was gonna be the day?**  
**But they'll**  
**never throw it back to you**  
**by now you should've somehow**  
**Realised what you're not to do**  
**I don't believe that anybody**  
**Fells the way I do**  
**About you now

All the roads that lead you there are windins**  
**All the light that light the way are blinding**  
**there are many thing that I would lije to say to you**  
**But I don't know how

I said maybe**  
**You're gonna be the one who saves me?**  
**And after all**  
**You're my wonderwall

I said maybe **  
**You're gonna be the one who saves me?**  
**And after all**  
**You're my wonderwall**  
**I said maybe**  
**You're gonna be the one that saves me**  
**You're gonna be the one that saves me**  
**You're gonna be the one that saves me…"

J'entends des aplaudissement. Je me retourne doucement, un sourire aux lèvres. Ma voix est excellente. J'ai la dalle, qui plus est. Mais j'ai pas envie de payer le resto.

Akari se précipite sur moi.

« Oh ! Hikaru, ta voix est vraiment sublime ! Je suis vraiment fière de Bloody Heart ! »

Je lance un sourire éblouissant vers les autres membres qui ont l'air satisfait d'eux même, mais je ne peux empecher mes remarques.

« Yashiro, t'as foiré le second refrain ! Pfff, tu me désespères. Mitani, jolis progrès mais bosse ! Et Waya, rien à dire, t'es toujours le même ! Bon j'ai faim, qui m'invite ? Surtout ne vous battez pas ! »

Nouveau sourire charmeur. Don Juan, tu étais vraiment un loser. Regarde, je subjugue les foules.

« Oh ! Attendez !s'écrie ma manager, trop enthousiaste. J'ai décidé...Euh, je désirerais que vous rencontriez, vous savez, j'vous en ai parler, de...Nase. Ma copine. Ma petite amie. »

Nase ! Depuis le temps que j'attends de la connaitre ! sourie Waya.

Faut voir avec le 'leader', fulmine Ya'.

J'pense pareil que Ya', s'écrie gaiement Mitani.

Je pense que : j'suis d'accord si Akari me paye à bouffer ! dis-je en étouffant un rire démoniaque.

Elle doit nous retrouver avec quelques amis à elle au fast-food d'à coté !

Let's go my friends ! répondis-j'en en tendant le bras vers la porte.

Je ramasse ma guitare, enfile l'étui et la met sur mon dos. Waya est parti chercher sa voiture de luxe. Quel gosse friqué !

« Akari, tu vas etre contente : j'ai un nouveau boulot, mieux que de vendre mon corps ! Je suis mannequin pour une grande marque de vetements internationale ! Ils ont décidés de me prendre parce que je suis de grande taille ! »

Aha ! Tu quittes enfin le métier de vendre ton corps ! répondit t'elle en me dévisageant.

Oh que non, je suis beaucoup trop acros à la pratique de la baise ma vieille !

J'éclate de rire en voyant sa tête de grand-mère choquée. Je descends les escaliers démontés de l'immeuble, Yashiro se charge de fermer la porte pour éviter le vol du matos. Okay, je gagne pas mal de fric mais quand même ! Mère Théresa n'a pas encore trouvé de remplacants en moi.

La voiture noire de Waya, elle fait classe cette voiture, se trouve devant l'immeuble. Yash' monte devant, Akari, Mitani et moi même montons sur la banquette arrière.

J'observe Akari. Elle parait aux anges qu'on vienne tous voir sa copine. Je ne sais pas si on peut considerer Takara comme ma « copine », mais elle n'a jamais rencontré ma meilleure amie.

Yashiro tire la geule. Il est trop vieux jeu avec ces concepts garcon-fille, bien que je sois bi et qu'il ne m'ait jamais rien dit. Il ferait mieux de retourner dans sa tombe. Tiens, il est à la place du mort, la place avant passager. Je me ferais un plaisir de lui faire remarquer mais je n'ai pas le temps, je suis trop occupé à me regardrer dans la glace qu'Akari m'a filé. Franchement, je fais beaucoup de jaloux.

Je lance un regard à Mitani. Il a l'air amusé. Que je l'aime celui-là. Lui et moi, c'est comme baise et alcool, ca va ensemble. Je me demande si il a un gars ou une fille en ce moment. Et oui, il est bi, comme moi. On se demande. Et bien non, je n'ai que trop peu de temps à lui accorder, avec Bloody Heart, Takara, les soirées défoncées, plus les nombreuses fetes auquelles je suis convié, je n'ai pas une minute à moi. Enfin si, j'ai tout le temps pour moi.

On arrive devant le fast-food tout près, ma guitare est toujours sur mes genoux, elle et moi, on est ensemble à la vie à la mort, ainsi que beaucoup de substances illicites. Waya vient ouvrir la porte arrière, comme notre merveilleux chauffeur dans notre BMW noir. Je sors et remet ma guitare sur mon dos. Akari a mis ses lunettes de soleil, on dirait une mouche. Des Ray-Ban d'aviateur à verres foncés. Je lui prends et les mets à mon tour. Elle me colle un sourire gentil. Quand comprendra-t'elle que je ne suis pas un gentil ?

Les lunettes me vont biens, je repositionne mes mèches blondes. Ses lunettes me couvrent les yeux jusqu'à mes paumettes creusées par l'alcool. J'aime beaucoup la teinte noire des lunettes de soleil.

J'entre enfin dans le fast food, les autres me suivent, ma guitare toujours sur mon épaule. Je lance mon plus beau sourire. Certaines personnes se sont retournées vers moi. Je sais, je suis un dieu d'une beauté incomparable. Mais pas le dieu des ploucs, donc retournez vous cacher.

Akari inspecte la salle à la recherche de Nase. Lorsqu'elle l'apercoit, elle se précipite vers elle, puis l'embrasse fougueusement. Yashiro détourne le regard, écoeuré, Waya observe les alentours, et Mitani parait amusé. Il est toujours amusé, ce petit prince sado-maso.

Je détaille Nase du regard. Okay, elle est pas mal, enfin sublime comme toutes les filles qui m'entourent. Mais avec elle, ce ne serait que du plaisir et pas une corvée.

Soupir. Et attendez ! C'est quoi cette fille à coté de Nase ? Elle est sublime avec ses cheveux sombres mi-longs et son slim. Elle tourne la tete. Mais merde retourne toi !

Ca y'est. Oh mon dieu ! Vous savez ses scènes qu'on tourne au ralenti dans les films, et bien là ca me fait exactement la même sensation. C'est lorsque que j'entends sa voix que j'ai la confirmation.

Horreur. C'est un coincé, un mec, un petit bourge de merde, un bourge des beaux quartiers apparement. J'fais quoi moi maintenant ? Finit mon plan de ce soir ! A.T.R.O.C.E.

Merde à la fin. Je m'avance quand même vers la table. Tant pis pour ce soir, je me rabats sur les vieilles copines. Je garde le sourire. Retourne dans tes chiottes en or saleté ! Mais bon, je l'aurais quand même mit dans mon lit ce soir. Il est sublime pour un mec.

J'arrive à la table, cinq mètres qui me paraissent interminables. Akari sautille partout. C'est pas comme-ci elle présentait sa copine à ses parents, juste à son meilleur ami. Je fais un sourire éblouissant. Le mec d'à coté est encore plus sublime maintenant que je le vois en détail.

« Hey Hikaru ! Je te présente Nase ! Nase, voici Hikaru, mon meilleur ami. Ensuite, Waya, Mit', et Yashiro. C'est Bloody Heart, tu sais ? »

Elle m'exaspère réellement cette fille. Elle est insupportable. Si elle ne fesait que des éloges de ma beauté, encore ça passerai, mais là avec les autres. Même si je les aime. J'ai besoin d'une clope, je commence à délirer. Si j'ai pas ma dose de tout, j'me sens mal.

Voyons ce qui va se passez avec ce mâle bandant assis de l'autre coté de la table...

voilà notre premier chapitre, bon nous avouons il a trainé un peu mais le principal est que maintenant il est là et près a reçevoir des tonnes de reviews que vous allez nous envoyer...


End file.
